Vrijwillig
by SailorV01
Summary: Cato uit District 2 biedt zich vrijwillig aan voor de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Hij is vastbesloten te winnen maar er is ook die ene tribuut waarmee hij de arena uit wil.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: De boete

**Vrijwillig**

 **Het eerste deel van de trilogie die ik maak over Cato's perspectief van de Hongerspelen en hoe hij het beschouwt. Cato Hadley gaat samen met jeugdvriend Clove Kentwell de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen in. Cato traint en vecht terwijl hij langzaam mensen tegenkomt die hij vertrouwt. Cato wil natuurlijk de spelen winnen maar er is ook één tribuut waar hij samen de arena mee uit wil.**

 **Hoofdstuk 1: De boete**

 **Cato's perspectief**

'Davis Mirano!' klinkt de stem van Jewella Burgham, de begeleidster van de tributen uit District 2. De jongen die gekozen is voor de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen heet blijkbaar Davis Mirano, maar ik weet dat hij de arena niet ingaat want dat ga ik doen. Nadat Davis zich heeft voorgesteld vraagt Jewella of er vrijwilligers zijn die in de plaats van Davis willen. Ik steek meteen mijn hand omhoog en blijkbaar ben ik de enige. Als Davis mijn hand ziet is hij opgelucht en intussen leid Jewella me het podium op. 'Zeg eens op jongeman, hoe heet je en hoe oud ben je?' vraagt Jewella. Ik antwoord door te zeggen: 'Ik heet Cato Hadley en ik ben achttien jaar.' Naast me op het podium staat Clove die is opgelucht dat ik de belofte niet heb gebroken die we vroeger hadden gemaakt. _Als de ene wordt gekozen, dan meld de andere zich vrijwillig._ 'Nou dames en heren dan hebben we onze tributen uit District 2 voor de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen: Clove Kentwell en Cato Hadley, geef ze een daverend applaus!'

De hele menigte op het plein klapt voor Clove en mij en dan gaan we met Jewella het podium af naar het gerechtsgebouw waar we drie minuten met onze familie mogen doorbrengen. Als ik in de geschikte kamer ben komt mijn vader binnen, dat komt omdat mijn moeder tien jaar geleden een Avox is geworden, en volgens mij doet ze nu ergens schoonmaakwerk. Ik kom uit de armere straten in District 2, ik heb jaren voor de hongerspelen getraind om te laten zien dat ik toch wel iets kan. Mijn vader loopt rechtstreeks op me af en begint meteen te praten. 'Luister Cato je weet wat je te wachten staat je hebt hier jaren lang voor getraind; als je wint maak je het district blij, het capitool blij, je familie en je...' er zit een kleine pauze tussen zijn zin 'en je maakt je moeder ermee blij.'

Als de drie minuten om zijn komen vredebewakers binnen die mijn vader weghalen maar mijn vader kan nog net afscheid van me nemen. Daarna komen Jewella en Clove binnen die me naar de trein leiden die naar het capitool gaat. In de trein zullen we ook onze mentors ontmoeten. Jewella geeft ons de hele tijd onbelangerijke informatie bijvoorbeeld over wat in de mode is in het capitool. Dan stappen we de trein in die rechtstreeks wegrijd als Clove en ik zijn ingestapt. Jewella kan nog net op het nippertje instappen en de deur dicht doen. We zijn meteen in een luxueuze coupé met een bar, stoelen, een bank, een tv, een aanrecht met fornuizen en al die culinaire bullshit en een tafel vol met eten. 'Neem plaats,' zegt Jewella vrolijk. Clove en ik lopen naar twee stoelen toe die tegenover twee andere stoelen staan. Op de stoelen tegenover ons zitten twee vrouwen, een is ongeveer dertig en de andere is van middelbare leeftijd. Ze zeggen allebei net zoals Jewella: 'Neem plaats.'

 **Hier is mijn eerste hoofdstuk af , ik heb al best wel verder geschreven dus ik denk dat ik mijn verhaal snel ga updaten. De reden waarom Jewella niets zegt over dat Cato zich vrijwillig heeft aangeboden is omdat er in District 2 bijna elke hongerspelen vrijwilligers zich aanbieden. Nog een klein ding, een reviewer heeft een hele nuttige review geschreven over dat Cato wreekt om een auto ongeluk dus dat heb ik veranderd, nu is ze een Avox.**

 **Reviewers krijgen een gratis trein naar het capitool.**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: De mentors

**Hoofdstuk 2**

 **De mentors**

 **Cato's perspectief**

Ik neem samen met Clove plaats tegenover de twee vrouwen op de stoelen. Pas als ik zit herken ik een vrouw, de vrouw met twee zwarte vlechten, rode lippenstift en scherpe tanden; het is Enobaria Golding de winnaar van de tweeënzestigste Hongerspelen. Ik weet nog dat ik naar die spelen heb gekeken maar ik herinner me er niet echt veel van, alleen dat Enobaria een tribuut in de keel had gebeten en daarbij zijn strot er had uitgescheurd. Van de andere vrouw weet ik niet echt meer wie ze is. De andere vrouw heeft veel rimpels en heeft rood haar in een knotje.

Jewella pakt een stoel van de eettafel en gaat naast Clove zitten- recht voor de grote televisie- dan begint ze meteen uit te leggen: 'Clove en Cato dit worden jullie mentors voor de spelen: Enobaria Golding' Jewella wijst naar Enobaria. 'En dat is Lyme Diana,' ze wijst naar de vrouw met het knotje. 'En deze twee vrouwen gaan jullie privé training geven en jullie overlevingsadvies.' Enobaria en Lyme glimlachen naar ons en beginnen ons wat advies te geven en wat vragen te stellen. 'Dus hoe heten jullie?' vraagt Lyme. 'Ik heet Clove Kentwell en naast me zit Cato Hadley,' zegt Clove. Eigenlijk wou ik mezelf wel gaan voorstellen want nu lijk ik op een of andere freak die niet kan praten maar toch zie ik het deze keer door de vingers. Enobaria begint in tegenstelling tot Lyme te vragen over onze wapens: 'En wat voor wapens zijn jullie van plan om te gebruiken?' Ik en Clove zeggen dat we een zwaard en werpmessen willen gebruiken. 'Hele goede keuzes, maar hebben jullie al besloten wat jullie strategie is in de spe...' Enobaria wordt onderbroken door een gillende Jewella die vuur heeft veroorzaakt op het fornuis. Ik heb helemaal niet gemerkt dat Jewella weg was. Lyme en Enobaria rennen meteen naar Jewella terwijl ik en Clove alleen maar in de war naar elkaar kunnen kijken.

Eenmaal als het vuur uit is komen Enobaria en Lyme weer terug zitten. 'Wat heeft het vuur veroorzaakt?' vraag ik uit nieuwsgierigheid. 'Jewella probeerde iets te koken maar ze heeft het denk ik te lang laten staan,' zegt Lyme. 'Ik ben blij dat het geen schade heeft gedaan' voegt Enobaria er aan toe 'Maar jongens, laten we eens kijken naar jullie medetributen.' Enobaria pakt een afstandsbediening en zet de grote televisie aan en zapt naar een zender met alle boete herhalingen. Als eerst zien we de boete van district 1 waar een meisje zich vrijwillig aanbied. Pas als ze het podium oploopt zie ik haar goed en wauw wat is ze mooi! Haar smaragdgroene ogen, haar golvende blonde haren, haar slanke lichaam. Het meisje stelt zichzelf voor: ze heet Glimmer Belcourt en is zeventien jaar. Mijn wangen worden rood. Dan is er ook een vrijwilliger bij de jongens wat heel voorspelbaar was. De jongen die het podium opwankelt heet Marvel Sanford. Hij zou misschien wel een geschikte teamgenoot zijn. Dan komen de tributen uit District 3 die niet echt grote bedreigingen zijn. Ik grijp mijn aandacht wel bij elkaar als de tributen van District 4 worden uitgezonden. De jongen en het meisje zijn ook wel geschikte teamgenoten denk ik, daarna komen de uitzendingen van district 5 tot en met 12 maar ik kan me er niet heel veel van herinneren; nou ja misschien het meisje uit district 12 die vrijwillig ging voor haar zusje maar verder ben ik alle tributen weer vergeten.

Als het avond is zijn we in het capitool aangekomen waar we begeleid worden door Jewella, Lyme en Enobaria. We lopen naar een hotel waar elk district een appartement krijgt. Omdat Clove en ik uit District 2 komen krijgen wij de tweede verdieping. Als we in ons appartement zijn, lopen we langs een paar Avoxes naar de keukentafel. Jewella is heel opgewonden omdat ze wat ze gekookt heeft, kan eten. Clove, Enobaria, Lyme, Jewella en ik nemen allemaal plaats en Jewella deelt haar eten uit. Het lijkt eerlijk gezegd meer op smurrie dan eten. 'Tast toe!' moedigt Jewella ons aan maar ik, Clove en onze mentoren vinden het niet zo lekker.

Terwijl Jewella smult van haar smurrie bedenken Clove en ik wie onze bontgenoten kunnen worden in deze spelen. 'Ik wil de tributen uit District 1 en 4 in ons team,' legt Clove uit. 'Dat ben ik met je eens maar wie nog meer?' vraag ik.  
'Misschien kunnen we nog iets met die gespierde jongen uit District 11 en ik vind dat we de jongen uit District 6 ook wel kunnen vertrouwen.'

'Dat vind ik wel een goed idee maar ik weet het niet echt van 6 hoor. We moeten nu ook niet met iedereen bontgenoten worden, en ik weet niet echt wat ik van ze allemaal kan verwachten hoor Clove.'

'Laten we dan gewoon wachten en bij de training zien we wel wie we kunnen gebruiken.'

Als het negen uur ga ik naar de kamer die ik toegewezen kreeg om te gaan slapen; morgen is de training dus ik heb wel een goede nachtrust nodig. Ik besluit mijn kleren aan te houden en ik duik mijn bed in.

 **Ik ben moe... ik ga een sandwich eten!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: De stylisten

**Hoofdstuk 3**

 **Stylisten**

 **Cato's perspectief**

Na mijn wasbeurt in het capitool ben ik weer fris en fruitig, samen met Clove volg ik Jewella die ons naar de kamer met onze stylisten leidt want vanavond is de tributenparade en we moeten er natuurlijk goed uitzien om sponsors te krijgen. Het duurt heel lang om bij de kamer te komen want we moeten trappen op, liften bedienen om er te komen, maar als we er eindelijk zijn doet Jewella de kleine eikenhouten deur van de kamer open. Ik loop naar binnen en plotseling staat Clove naast ons staan vier vrouwen die blij zijn dat we er zijn. Jewella springt voor Clove en ik terwijl haar fuschia vlechten op en neer stuiteren en stelt de vier vrouwen aan ons voor, ze begint bij de linker en eindigt uiteindelijk bij de rechter: 'Nou laat ik jullie dan even voorstellen. Dit is Myra, dit wordt jouw kledingstyliste Clove,' Jewella wijst naar de linker vrouw die een goudgefervde huid heeft en een lange turkooizen jurk aan met een spierwitte afro. Dan stelt Jewella de vrouw naast Myra aan ons voor en gaat zo door. 'En dit meisje heet Gaïa, zij wordt jouw kledingstyliste Cato.' Gaïa heeft een olijfkleurige huid met een bos donkere krullen. Ik hoop maar dat ze iets leuks uitkiest voor de tributenparade vannacht. 'En deze meisjes heten Kalaya en Bertha; zij zullen de finishing touches regelen.' Jewella wijst naar de twee rechter vrouwen. Kalaya en Bertha zien er allebei precies hetzelfde uit het enige dat anders is is dat Bertha een moedervlek bij haar neus heeft en wat steviger is. Clove en ik worden meegenomen door Myra en Gaïa naar een grote kledingkast. Gaïa pakt twee gouden harnassen en een hoed met vleugeltjes. De kuras is zo gemaakt dat het lijkt alsof er veren aanzitten. Na een paar uur hebben we eindelijk onze outfits aan, Gaïa had er moeite mee om de kuras bij me aan te doen en ze houdt niet van naaktheid dus ze keek de hele tijd weg toen ze mijn beenstukken aan moest doen ook al had ik boxershorts aan. Myra en Gaïa feliciteren ons en wensen ons succes met de spelen en dan lopen ze een kant op en zeggen dat Clove en ik ze moeten volgen. Ik kijk naar Clove en zie dat ze haar outfit niet mooi vindt. 'Kop op Clove, het is maar voor even en misschien maken we hiermee wel heel veel indruk!' troost ik. 'Je hebt gelijk,' zegt Clove 'Misschien is het allemaal niet zo erg!'

We worden door Myra en Gaïa naar een kamer gebracht met een grote poort en alle tributen in hun parade outfits- gelukkig is district 2 niet het enige district dat slecht wordt gekleed. Kijk District 3 bijvoorbeeld: Die hebben zilveren mantels aan met een kroon op in de vorm van een fabriek; en District 8, die lijken wel clowns! De enige District outfits die een beetje normaal zijn zijn de outfits van 10. De tributen uit District 10 hebben praktische jasjes aan met een hoedje.

Een koets die wordt getrokken door paarden met het embleem van District 2 erop komt aangereden en elf andere koetsen doen dat ook. Elke tribuut gaat in de koets zitten met het embleem van hun district erop dus Clove en ik doen dat ook maar. De grote poort gaat open en als ik er doorheen kijk kom ik erachter dat dit naar buiten leidt. Clove zegt iets tegen me maar ik kan niet horen wat ze zegt door de schreeuwende capitool inwoners buiten die smachten om de tributen te zien. Als de koets van District 1 naar buiten reidt, doet de koets van District 2 dat ook. Overal juichende capitoolinwoners waar ik ook kijk. De zilvergeverfde tributen uit District 1 zwaaien naar de inwoners; ik kijk achter me en zie dat de tributen uit District 3 het ook doen, dus ik besluit het ook maar te doen. Er worden bloemen, hoeden en van alles door de capitoolburgers naar beneden gegooid dat ik soms betwijfel of het wel voor Clove en mij is.

Na een tijdje stoppen de koetsen in een grote cirkel, in de verte zie ik de tributen uit District 12 die hand in hand staan. Uitslovers. Ik hoor een stem, een bekende stem. Het is de stem van President Snow die zegt: 'Vrolijke Hongerspelen, en mogen de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn!' Alle capitoolburgers beginnen weer te juichen. Na een lange speech van Preisdent Snow rijden de koetsen weg en komen aan bij een of andere grote koepel. Naast de koepel staat een klein huisje waar de trainingleidster Atala voor de deur staat. Ze geeft aan dat we uit de wagens moeten stappen en dat doen we ook; ik kijk om me heen en moet mijn lach inhouden door de tributen van District 9 die als een broodje verkleed zijn en het beste van allemaal is dat ze naast District 8 staan, nu zijn het vier districten die maf gekleed zijn. Atala gebaart ons naar haar toe en als we allebei bij Atala zijn begint ze te spreken: 'Welkom tributen, ik en Atala jullie trainingleidster in die koepel naast me zit het trainingscentrum; de plek waar jullie drie dagen zullen trainen. Meer vertel ik jullie later als jullie zijn omgekleed in je trainingsoutfit. De kleedkamers zitten in dit huisje, voor elke tribuut is een eigen kleedkamer... oh ja, mogen de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn.'

De deur van het kleine huisje gaat open en ik loop door de kleine deur. Eenmaal binnen zie ik allemaal kleedkamers met alle cijfers tot en met twaalf erop. Ik zoek de kleedkamer met een 2 erop en vind die ook. Ik doe het kleine deurtje er van open en zie een zwart met rood shirt met geen mouwen met een grote 2 erop en wat sweatpants. Als eerste doe ik mijn belachelijke hoed met veertjes af en kleed me aan. Als ik de kleedkamer uitloop bots ik tegen iemand aan, ik heb de neiging om diegene aan te vallen tot ik zie wie het is: Het meisje van District 1 'Glimmer'. Ik kijk in haar heldergroene ogen en zij kijkt in mijn lichtblauwe ogen. In plaats van te zeggen: 'Kijk uit waar je loopt sukkel!' zeg ik 'Sorry dat ik tegen je aanbotste.' 'Nee ik moet sorry zeggen,' zegt Glimmer 'Ik heet Glimmer trouwens, District 1.' Ik aarzel even maar uiteindelijk zeg ik wat terug 'Cato... District 2.'  
'Wil je misschien bontgenoten worden... I-ik heb gehoord dat mensen uit District 1 en 2 altijd een bondgenootschap s-s-sluiten...' zegt Glimmer verlegen.

Ik knik snel ja en loop het kleine huisje uit. 'Dan zie ik je bij de training!' zeg ik terwijl ik het meisje van District 3 passeer. Het meisje van District 3 kijkt me verbaasd aan en denkt dat ik het tegen haar heb, maar ik kijk terug met zo een "ik-had-het-niet-tegen-jou" blik. Als ik buiten ben zie ik Clove in een zwart rood bloesje met een grote 2 erop en dezelfde sweatpants. 'Goed nieuws Clove, district 1 staat bij ons in het krijt.' zeg ik

'District 4 ook, maar eerst moeten we kijken of ze wel goed zijn met wapens' zegt Clove  
'Goed idee!' zeg ik.

De koepel is nu open en ook daarin staat een gebouw dat het trainingscentrum moet voorstellen. Vele tributen lopen het gebouw binnen.'Laten we dan maar naar binnen gaan,' zegt Clove en dat doen we ook.

 _Eindelijk klaar met dit hoofdstuk, een van mijn langste hoofdstukken tot nu toe. De inspiratie van de outfits van de tributen in de tributenparade uit de film gehaald en sommige uit de boeken (bijv: Glimmer en Marvel) Dat komt omdat de outfits van de andere tributen niet echt goed worden beschreven in het boek._

 _Reviewers krijgen gratis sweatpants en kronen in de vorm van een fabriek_


End file.
